Only Tears
by Haibara-chan
Summary: Cuando las personas se enfadan, dicen cosas que realmente no sienten, Romano lo sabe, y el problema es que él siempre lo paga con España. Hasta ese momento, Antonio nunca las había creído, ¿Qué sucedería si lo acabase haciendo? Y aún más, ¿si debido a un terrible suceso, no haya pista alguna del español? Epílogo subido
1. Only Tears

_**Titulo:**__ Only tears_

_**Autor:**__ Haibara-chan_

_**Fandom:**__ Hetalia Axis Powers_

_**Pareja:**__ España/Antonio x Romano/Lovino_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a __Hidekaz Himaruya__ (además Antonio pertenece exclusivamente a Lovino y viceversa)._

_**Resumen**__: Cuando las personas se enfadan, dicen cosas que realmente no sienten, Romano lo sabe, y el problema es que él siempre lo paga con España. Hasta ese momento, Antonio nunca las había creído, ¿Qué sucedería si lo acabase haciendo? Y aún más, ¿si debido a un terrible suceso, no haya pista alguna del español?_

* * *

**Only Tears**

Recordó la discusión que había mantenido con él la semana anterior. Se le hacía demasiado difícil intentar no recordarla, Antonio parecía realmente decepcionado y dolido esa vez. La mirada que le dirigió, junto con esa triste disculpa antes de salir por la puerta de su casa para regresar a su país de nuevo, fue demasiado para Lovino.

En un principio pensaba que España siempre iba a ser un chico alegre y despreocupado aún cuando él lo insultara o le hiciera sentir mal, pero al parecer no siempre acabaría sucediendo así, y, tras muchos siglos, ésa fue la primera vez que la reacción fue diferente.

Suspiró, nunca reconocería en voz alta que estaba preocupado por el español, ni mucho menos que él mismo se encontraba muy desanimado por si éste no quería volver a dirigirle la palabra, pero, lo cierto era que, muy en el fondo, si sabía que eso estaba sucediendo.

Lanzó lejos de él un cojín que tenía entre sus manos, con tal mal acierto que cayó sobre un jarrón que acabó roto en el suelo. Miró los trozos de cerámica esparcidos por el lugar. Al parecer no podía evitar destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Lo había hecho con el ánimo y el amor que Antonio le profesaba, y ahora también con el jarrón.

Se acercó despacio hacia él y lentamente comenzó a recoger cada uno de los trozos con sumo cuidado, sin embargo acabó cortándose. Observó su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca, con la intención de detener la sangre que comenzaba a salir. En ese instante su móvil comenzó a sonar, lo miró ilusionado y rápidamente empezó a correr en su dirección con la esperanza de que en la pantalla de éste se dejara ver "Estúpido bastardo". Sin embargo, ésta desapareció al ver que el nombre que aparecía era el de su hermano.

Se quedó pensativo quizás lo mejor era no responder, ahora no tenía ganas ni paciencia para soportar a su estúpido hermano, no obstante, esa llamada repentina le preocupaba, por lo que, sin llegar a saber del todo el por qué, descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?.- preguntó malhumorado.

- Fratello, estás con España, ¿no?.- se escuchó preocupación al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Con Antonio? ¿Por qué debería?.- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No estás viendo las noticias?.- cuestionó sorprendido, Lovino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con rapidez se acercó al mando de distancia y encendió la televisión. Fue cambiando de cadena hasta que llegó a una en la que daban noticias universales.

- Las he puesto ya, idiota, y no dice nada de España.- su hermano guardó silencio por la otra línea, como si dudara sobre hablar o seguir manteniendo ese desesperante silencio.- ¿Qué coño ha pasado, Feliciano? Exijo una respuesta inmediata.- sin embargo el italiano menor proseguía sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando Lovino, ya cansado, iba a soltar una serie de palabras no muy agradables, el menor habló.

- Lovino, en realidad no sé qué ha sucedido realmente.- el mayor suspiró, debía haber imaginado que el idiota de su hermano montaría un follón semejante aunque en realidad no hubiera sucedido nada de importancia.

- Feliciano eres idiota, ¿Cómo has podido asustarme de esa man…?.- calló al observar la televisión. Pues por ella emitían una noticia que provocó que se le cayera el alma a los pies. Sin saber en qué momento en concreto colgó el teléfono y lo posó en la mesa, se sentó en el sofá, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

"Volviendo a una de las trágicas noticias del día, dos seísmos sacudieron anoche una parte del sur de España. El primer de ellos de 6,5 grados se produjo a las 23:23 h. mientras que el segundo, de 7.3 grados fue sobre las 01:10 h. Como bien se puede contemplar en las imágenes, muchas casas han sido destruidas en esta localidad, junto con varios edificios resquebrajados. Sin embargo, y, como muy buena noticia, debemos confirmar que no ha habido ninguna víctima mortal, ni ningún desaparecido en este terrible acontecimiento."

Lovino, se cubrió la boca con la mano y, echando su móvil al bolsillo, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para coger la cartera y las llaves, y salió sin demora de su casa.

Llegó con rapidez al aeropuerto y, tras pelearse varias veces con la chica que vendía los billetes, compró uno para el próximo avión que se dirigiera a España. Miró nervioso el cartel que registraba la salida de estos y contempló, con desesperación, que quedaban 50 minutos para que saliera. Buscó el móvil en sus bolsillos, y, con manos temblorosas, marcó el número del español.

"El teléfono al que usted llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento. Por favor, inténtelo de nuevo más tarde" escuchó cómo le respondía en español el contestador. Suspiró nervioso, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por el lugar, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y las manos cruzadas. No mentiría si dijera que, desde ese momento, hasta que se halló frente a la casa de Antonio, fueron los minutos más largos de toda su vida. La angustia, desesperación y nerviosismo que sintió fue algo que jamás le habría deseado a nadie.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no le interesaba que los demás supieran cuán importante era Antonio en su vida. Lo único que Lovino quería era que ese idiota se encontrase bien, y que ese terremoto que sufrió no le hubiera provocado ningún daño. Respiró agitadamente ante la posibilidad de que sus temores fueran ciertos y contempló el reloj con impaciencia, quedaban veinte minutos.

Se sentó, con la vista perdida. Escuchaba murmullos, risas, comentarios, bromas y chistes a su alrededor, entonces desvió la mirada, y contempló a la gente que, ajena a él, parecían felices y risueños. Él nunca sonreía, ni demostraba ser feliz a pesar de que si lo estuviera, pero si, por lo que fuera, Antonio desapareciera de su vida, ya nunca más podría serlo, pues él era la persona que provocaba su felicidad.

Cuando, con lentitud, llegó la hora del despegue del avión, Lovino se subió en él rápidamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Deseaba poder encontrarse inmediatamente frente a la casa del español.

Tras dos horas y media de agonía, Lovino observó por la ventanilla, y con una amarga sonrisa, contempló la ciudad de Madrid. Seguía demasiado preocupado, y bien sabía que hasta que no estuviera frente a Antonio y se asegurara de su bienestar no se quedaría totalmente tranquilo. Se percató entonces de cómo el avión comenzó a descender y, a pesar de que estaban ordenando que se mantuvieran sentados y se abrocharan los cinturones, Lovino se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de salida. Tuvo suerte de que en ese instante ninguna azafata se encontrase por el lugar, por lo que solamente tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la pared en espera de que el aterrizaje finalizara.

Al abrirse las puertas, Lovino salió y, con rapidez, llegó al centro del aeropuerto de Bajaras. Observó a ambos lados, intentando recordar cuál era la dirección en la que se situaban los taxis fuera del lugar. Tardó unos escasos tres segundos en hacerlo, por lo que, dejando de lado la vergüenza comenzó a correr para tomar uno.

Tuvo la suerte de que, en ese instante, dos acabasen de llegar y sin demora se subió en el que se encontraba más cerca. Sacó, de su cartera, un papel con una dirección, que le entregó al taxista. Éste, por su parte, la tomó, mientras le dirigía al italiano una extrañada mirada. Lovino suspiró.

Tras media hora de atasco, el coche se detuvo frente a una enorme casa de campo, en un hermoso pueblo a las afueras de Madrid. El italiano pagó al taxista y se volvió hacia la vivienda. Tragó saliva con dificultad, pues el nudo que tenía en la garganta era demasiado grande como para que pasase tranquilamente.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y suspiró mientras observaba la placa en la que ponía "Antonio Fernández Carriedo". Alzó los nudillos y, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, tocó a la puerta. Su corazón le iba a cien por hora, y se sentía algo estúpido en ese momento por pensar que realmente al español podría haberle sucedido algo. Seguramente la puerta se abriría de un momento a otro y aparecería Antonio con esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Al verle le daría un abrazo y diría cosas como "Oh, mi Lovi, viniste a verme" o "De verdad pensaste que estaba tan mal por la pelea, que lindo eres mi Lovi-Love", entonces él se moriría de la vergüenza sin llegar a saber que responder. Por la preocupación que sentía, había dejado de lado su carácter frio y arrogante. ¿Qué coño había hecho? Debería darse la vuelta y volver a Roma, total seguro que el estúpido bastardo estaría bien después de todo. Pero, ¿No estaba tardando demasiado en abrir? Bueno esperaría un poco más, después de todo podría decirle que venía a recuperar algo. Posteriormente le daría un cabezazo en el estómago como ya acostumbraba y se iría, así al menos se quedaría tranquilo.

"Sí" se autoconvenció "Esperaré a que abra". Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando? ¿Cinco minutos, diez? Volvió a tocar nuevamente.

- Creo que el señor no se encuentra en casa.- le informó una mujer que vivía en la casa de al lado. Lovino se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Entendía y hablaba casi perfectamente el español, después de todo, tantos años a cargo del bastardo daban para mucho.

- ¿Perdone?.- preguntó, entonces su mente procesó la información que le habían dado.- ¿Por qué lo cree usted?.- Lovino comenzó a cabrearse, si después de todo lo que había sufrido por el español, resultaba que él estaba de fiesta con sus estúpidos amigos del "Bad Friend Trio", lo próximo que se sabría de Antonio sería que fue asesinado violentamente por la mafia italiana.

- Porque desde que volvió de viaje la semana pasada, no ha estado mucho en casa. Llegó anoche sobre las nueve mientras yo ordenaba el patio, tenía una gran palidez en el rostro. Le pregunté si se encontraba bien y me asintió con la cabeza. Decía que pasaría la noche fuera de casa. Susurró el nombre de María, si mal no recuerdo.- Lovino sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, en un principio por comprender que iba a dormir fuera de casa con otra persona, sin embargo tras reconocer el nombre de la chica, su angustia cambio considerablemente, ¿en casa de María? ¿Tan mal se encontraba como para pasar la noche en casa de Andalucía? Seguramente ya estaba sintiendo lo que horas después sucedería.

- ¿Qué pasó después?.- preguntó el italiano.- Cuando salió de casa nuevamente, ¿le dijo algo?

- No señor, no lo vi salir después.- respondió la mujer.- ya había terminado de recoger el lugar y me dirigí a la cocina a hacer la cena.- finalizó con una bonachona sonrisa en los labios y una leve inclinación de cabeza. Posteriormente se volvió sobre sus talones y entró en su casa.

Lovino se quedó pensativo, debería llamar a Andalucía entonces para preguntarle por Antonio. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de la chica. Tras unos segundos María respondió.

- ¿Diga?.- preguntó con una seriedad y debilidad mayor de la normal. Lovino sintió un desagradable calor posarse en su estómago. Suponía el porqué de esa debilidad, después de todo, hasta el país más fuerte sucumbiría ante un terremoto y no hay que decir de ella, que tan solo era una comunidad autónoma, pero… ¿Sería esa seriedad, que pocas veces se veía en la andaluza, provocada por el hecho de que le había sucedido algo a Antonio? Tragó nuevamente y con dificultad, saliva y respondió.

- ¿Andalucía?.- preguntó.- Soy Italia del Sur, me gustaría saber cómo está España.

- ¿Te refieres a papá?.- cuestionó de forma pausada.- No lo sé Romano, yo también estoy preocupada. He intentado contactar con él durante todo el día y no he podido.- Lovino volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación.

- ¿Pero no ha ido hoy a tu casa?.- volvió a preguntar el italiano.

- ¿Có…cómo?.- respondió la andaluza con asombro.- No, no le he visto desde anoche. Iba a quedarse a dormir en casa debido a que, tras suspenderse una reunión con mis hermanos porque se empezó a encontrar mal, dijo que necesitaba dormir un rato. Sin embargo, inmediatamente salió hacia Madrid alegando que había algo que tenía que hacer. Probablemente ya estaba notando que era lo que iba a suceder. Imagino que sabrás lo que ha pasado en mi casa, ¿no?.- se detuvo un segundo, esperando la respuesta del otro, pero, al comprobar que éste se mantenía en silencio, continuó.- Intenté, al despertar hace algunas horas, ir a buscar a papá, sin embargo mi hermano me lo prohibió. Me encuentro demasiado débil como para poder hacerlo, él también está preocupado por papá, pero como está cuidándome tampoco ha podido ir a ver que le sucede. Por favor Romano, encuentra a papá y cuida de él.- sin embargo Lovino ya no escuchaba, desde que la andaluza le dijo que no había visto a Antonio desde la noche anterior, dejó de prestar atención a lo que la chica le narraba.

Sintió como le comenzaba a faltar el aire. ¿Dónde coño estaba Antonio? No podía haber ido muy lejos si se encontraba mal, ¿quizás con Madrid? ¿Con Extremadura? ¿O quizás fue a pedirle ayuda al francés? Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, quizás no le avisó a él porque no lo consideraba tan importante. Porque pensaba en él, más como en un estorbo que como en una ayuda. Negó con la cabeza, no, no era momento para pensar así, debía encontrar a Antonio. Se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr en dirección de la calle, sin embargo de pronto se detuvo, ¿Y si…? Se dio nuevamente la vuelta y observó con ojos analíticos la casa. Deshizo lo andado y se situó de nuevo frente a la puerta. Con el puño cerrado la golpeó con fuerza.

- ¿Estúpido bastardo estás ahí?.- gritaba tanto cómo podía.- por favor, si estás ahí dentro ábreme la puerta.- sin embargo seguía sin haber respuesta.- Maldita sea, estúpido español de mierda ¡abre!.- ordenó, con el cejo fruncido. Recordó entonces que el español dejaba siempre una llave escondida por si él quería visitarle. ¿La abría quitado ya de ese lugar? Después de todo con el paso de los años sus visitas se daban con más rareza.

Se agachó, sin mucha esperanza, junto a la puerta y, tras apartar una losa que estaba despegada, encontró una reluciente llave plateada. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto de emoción, después de todo el español nunca la había quitado de ese lugar. Seguramente debido a la esperanza de que Lovino volviera a visitarle tanto como antes. El italiano notó en ese instante como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y, con manos temblorosas, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Entró despacio, sin llegar a sorprenderse al encontrarse el lugar a oscuras. Pues debían ser en ese instante las once y media de la noche. Miró hacia atrás observando fuera de la vivienda, dónde una noche completamente nocturna y lúgubre se cernía sobre la casa, casi rememorando el día tan trágico que había transcurrido en España.

Sin más demora Lovino comenzó a recorrer con rapidez cada una de las habitaciones de la casa en las que podía estar el español, no obstante Antonio no se encontraba en ninguna. Cuando se dirigía a la última de todas, la habitación de España, su esperanza se comenzó a resquebrajar, si el español no estaba ahí ¿Cómo cojones lo iba a encontrar? Sintió una lágrima caer por su mejilla, la cual limpió con rapidez. Tres, dos, un paso le separaban de la habitación. Alzó la mano temblorosa hacia el pomo y lo giró con suavidad. Empujó la puerta y se asomó, sin embargo la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación le impedía ver más allá de su nariz, por lo que prendió la luz.

Sintió una gran desesperación al comprobar que ésta estaba vacía. Entonces sí que salió esa noche, pero, ¿y si se desmayó cuando se dirigía a casa de María? En ese caso, podría estar en cualquier lugar entre Madrid y Andalucía, sin olvidar tampoco el gran tamaño que abarca esta última. Sería imposible encontrarlo.

Suspiró con gran tristeza y comenzó a correr hacia la salida, no obstante tropezó y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Se golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y, con las manos en ésta, se levantó adolorido. Recordó en ese instante como España, cuando en su infancia él se caía, lo llevaba hacia la que era su habitación y le curaba las pequeñas brecha que podían haberse hecho en su, entonces, pequeña cabeza. Como desearía que ahora estuviera ahí, más lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas. Sin embargo, se detuvieron durante un instante, mientras el italiano, con los ojos completamente abiertos, se volteaba para observar una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo. No había mirado en esa habitación porque desechaba la idea de que pudiera estar ahí. Tragó nuevamente saliva y se colocó frente a la puerta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando calmarse. Ya sabía con antelación que el español no se encontraría en ese lugar. Se iba a llevar una enorme decepción cuando, al abrir la puerta, no encontrase al chico por ningún lado. Inspiró profundamente y colocó su mano alrededor del pomo. Sonrió tristemente aún con los ojos cerrados. Era irónico que no se atreviera a hacerlo, que no lo girase por miedo a que realmente estuviera la habitación vacía.

"Estúpido, eres estúpido" se decía a sí mismo "Es Antonio el que puede estar mal, abre de una maldita vez la puerta, ¿o es que acaso no te importa?". Sí, era cierto, España era la persona más importante para él y, aunque sabía que se llevaría una decepción, debía buscar en todas las habitaciones antes de salir de la casa. Giró el pomo y con decisión penetró en la habitación. Abrió, entonces, los ojos y prendió la luz con una seguridad que no había tenido en las últimas horas.

Sintió, en ese instante, cómo, de sus ojos, brotaban sin parar gruesas lágrimas, a la vez que le dio tal vuelta el estómago que le entraron ganas de vomitar. El calor que padeció su corazón no era menos, sentía como se prendía interiormente. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su respiración a entrecortarse pues, frente a él, en el suelo cerca de la cama que él usaba cuando vivía ahí, se hallaba el cuerpo del español. No sabía, debido a lo borroso que veía a causa de las lágrimas si Antonio respiraba o no, así que, lentamente, comenzó a acercarse.

Le tomó con delicadeza la mano con la suya, más temblorosa de lo que jamás la hubiera tenido, y, buscando su muñeca, le tomó el pulso. Suspiró aliviadamente al sentir los latidos de su corazón. Alzó su otra mano y, con la manga, se limpió las lágrimas.

Contempló su rostro unos segundos, una mueca de dolor adornaba sus facciones. Desde su frente, descendían gotas de sudor. Lovino se la acarició suavemente, sin embargo apartó la mano con rapidez. Estaba ardiendo, seguramente tendría fiebre. Observó su cama, debía recostarlo en ella y rebajársela antes de que empeorase. Se echó, con ese fin en mente, el brazo derecho de Antonio por encima de sus hombros y con un fuerte impulso consiguió alzarlo. Al hacerlo vio un caer un sobre de la mano derecha del español. Lo observó extrañado, no obstante, antes de agacharse a recogerlo, recostó a Antonio en la cama.

Lovino, observando, preocupado, al mayor, se inclinó y tomó la carta entre sus dedos. La contempló durante unos segundos sin atreverse a desplegarla. Se sentía nervioso, y no fue hasta ese instante en el que comprendió esa extraña situación, pues a pesar de que se encontraba feliz por hallar a Antonio en la que era su habitación, no podía evitar preguntarse la razón de este hecho. Después de todo, al parecer, ya de por sí se encontraba mal, debería haberse quedado directamente a casa de María y no ir a su casa y parar en su habitación. En ese instante una nueva duda azotó su cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo habría estado desmayado ahí? Desde la noche anterior ya se encontraba mal, según le habían comunicado Andalucía y la vecina. Se habría desmayado en cuanto llegó a la casa, si eso era así, debería llevar más de veinticuatro horas en ese estado. Comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso. Debía intentar bajarle la fiebre y hacerle reaccionar.

Se miró la mano y, aunque la curiosidad por saber que ponía en la posible nota era enorme, la dejó en la mesita de noche y fue a por agua y paños para ponerle en la frente al mayor. No tardó demasiado en hallarlos, pues a pesar de todo, ésa había sido su casa y ya muchas veces había tenido que curar a España cuando volvía de sus largas luchas y guerras.

Suspiró con tristeza mientras mojaba el paño, Antonio estaba sudado y pálido, parecía sufrir demasiado. Ese maldito terremoto estaba siendo demasiado para él. Acercó lentamente el trapo a su rostro y lo colocó cuidadosamente en su frente. Posteriormente cogió otro seco y comenzó a secarle el sudor. Era irónico que a pesar del dolor que debía estar padeciendo, su tez comenzase a verse increíblemente tranquila en ese instante. Lo observó, con una triste sonrisa, se veía increíblemente apuesto incluso en esa situación.

Le contemplo las mejillas, en ese instante, sonrosadas por la fiebre, su respingona nariz y sus atrayentes ojos esmeraldas, en ese momento cerrados, que siempre le habían enamorado… Un segundo, ¿enamorado? ¿Él había pensado eso? Volvió a suspirar, se habría pegado un tiro si lo hubiera llegado a decir en voz alta, después de todo, aunque durante un tiempo no quiso aceptarlo era así, él, Lovino Vargas había acabado enamorado de quien hasta no hacía muchos años atrás había sido su jefe. Observó entonces sus labios, se encontraban resecos, pero seguían, a pesar de todo, tan apetecibles como siempre.

- No es momento para pensar en esto ahora.- susurró. Lo contempló nuevamente y recordó la pelea de la semana anterior. España no había tenido la culpa, no había hecho nada y sin embargo él le había tratado demasiado mal, peor incluso que todas las veces anteriores. Fue entonces cuando en su mente se recreó la triste mirada de Antonio. ¿Qué haría si no despertaba? Sabía que eran países y que el mayor había pasado por demasiadas cosas, algunas más hirientes que esa, en todos sus años de existencia, sin embargo la sola idea de no poder ver esa cálida sonrisa de nuevo, esos ojos verdes observándole con amor, esa, durante algún tiempo, irritante voz… moriría, seguramente él acabaría muriendo. La vida sería demasiado dura sin Antonio.

Cogió, de la mesita de noche, un termómetro que siempre guardaba España, por si él enfermaba, y se lo puso. Esperó, mientras acariciaba las mejillas del español, unos minutos y cuando lo vio conveniente se lo quitó. Marcaba 39.8º. Tenía demasiada fiebre, debía darle algo de medicina. Se dirigió a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y buscó en el cajón donde las guardaba. Esperaba que ésta hiciese efecto a pesar de saber que lo único que podía curar al país de la pasión era el tiempo. Regresó con rapidez al dormitorio y se sentó junto a Antonio. Alzó la mano hacia sus labios, delineándolos con el dedo. Sonrió un instante. Debía dársela cuanto antes, se apremió. Separó, con sus dedos, levemente los labios del español y con la otra mano introdujo la pastilla en su boca, posteriormente le acercó el vaso y lo inclinó con cuidado para que fuese más fácil ingerirla.

Volvió a suspirar de nuevo, agradeciendo a Dios que hubiera podido encontrar al español. Quien sabe cómo se encontraría si no hubiese decidido mirar en esa habitación. De nuevo las dudas volvieron a llegar a su mente. Seguía sin comprender la razón por la que él estaba ahí. De repente recordó la carta que tenía el español en las manos, alargó el brazo y la cogió. Quizás no debería leerla, después de todo era una posible nota privada de Antonio. Frunció el entrecejo, ¿desde cuándo a él le había importado la privacidad del español? Al cuerno con ella, la leería, a pesar de que estaba enfermo en ese instante, no debía variar, hasta ese punto, su comportamiento con él.

Dio la vuelta al sobre y se sorprendió de sobremanera al encontrar su nombre escrito en la parte de atrás. La caligrafía era de España, sin lugar a dudas. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos, razón por la cual se autoregañó. ¿Por qué se encontraba tan nervioso? Después de todo solo era una estúpida carta del español. "Sí, dirigida a ti" le respondió su mente. "¿Debería abrirla?" preguntó en respuesta, "pues claro estúpido" le contestó nuevamente su cabeza.

Sin más demora comenzó a abrir con cuidado el sobre, sus manos no ayudaban demasiado, pues tal era el tembleque que poseía que en dos ocasiones casi se le cae la carta al suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando por fin lo consiguió, sacó un papel que había dentro. Nervioso lo comenzó a leer.

"_Mi querido Lovi._

_Te escribo esta carta por si, después del suceso que seguramente está a punto de ocurrir, vienes a España. Aunque en primer lugar quería disculparme._

_Realmente lamento lo que sucedió el otro día. Creo que tienes razón, soy demasiado insoportable ya, y creo que es algo injusto para ti. Prometo que intentaré controlarme y no acercarme demasiado. Me mantendré alejado de ti cuando los demás países anden cerca, incluso si lo prefieres también cuando no lo estén. Siento no haberme percatado de que yo te avergonzara de esa manera, pero no debes preocuparte ya que a partir de ahora no volverá a suceder._

_En segundo lugar, y la razón por la que escribo esta carta es que creo que algo va a suceder en España. No sé con certeza el qué, pero algo lo demasiado grave como para que me sienta, incluso en este instante, desfallecer. Sin embargo, mientras aún conserve conciencia me dirigiré a casa de Andalucía. Ya le informé anoche, al salir de su hogar, que no tardaría en volver. Creo que acabó un poco enojada porque ya se había percatado de que algo sucedía. Es posible que solamente sea mi imaginación, y no ocurra nada, sin embargo, si no me equivoco, tengo la sensación de que probablemente pase en su casa. Es mejor para mis hijos que estemos ambos juntos si deben cuidarnos. No obstante necesitaba antes dejarte esta carta, por si acaso existiera una pequeña posibilidad de que vinieras a visitarme en caso de que realmente algo malo llegara a ocurrir. _

_Por lo tanto, si en este instante, estás leyendo la carta, querrá decir que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Solamente espero que, de ser ese el caso, nada grave les haya ocurrido a mis ciudadanos y que solamente me haya sucedido a mí. Ese sería mi mayor deseo mi Lovi._

_Pero, si te he hecho venir desde tan lejos por lo que haya sucedido, no debes preocuparte, ya ves, ¡estoy en buenas manos! No te preocupes por mí, vuelve a Roma y… ¡disfruta el no tenerme todo el día a tu alrededor!_

_Te quiero, Lovino._

_ Con cariño, España."_

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, ¿cómo pudo llegar a pensar que realmente se avergonzaba de él? No lo hacía, es cierto que se lo dijo, pero España debía haber sabido que siempre hablaba sin pensar, y que no decía realmente lo que sentía. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a delinearle las mejillas en el camino hasta su barbilla. Había sido, desde hacía varios años ya, demasiado frío e irrespetuoso con el español, y bastante había aguantado éste todos sus prontos. Era lógico que finalmente acabara creyéndolos. Se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? El español incluso, a pesar de cómo se encontraba, había vuelto a su casa para dejarle una nota para que no se preocupase, y él, sin embargo, incluso había pensado que podría estar fuera con sus amigos, o que no confiaba en él. Era un tremendo idiota.

Observó al español y recordó el final de su carta, ¿Qué disfrutara? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si, en ese instante, estaba muriendo de impaciencia al ver que no despertaba? No podía creer que de verdad España pensara que volvería sin más tras saber que algo como lo que sucedió había pasado.

- Idiota, no digas tonterías, ¿cómo podría regresar?.- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.- Si a ti te pasa algo, yo me moriría, ¿Qué "no me preocupe"?, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si la persona más importante en mi vida está tumbado en esta cama inconsciente? No me subestimes bastardo…- se detuvo, ¿de verdad Antonio le importaba tan poco, que a pesar de lo que había leído, seguía tratándolo así? Recordó entonces unas de las frases que el español le escribió en la carta. "Si realmente España pensara en apartarse de mí", Lovi tragó saliva "si eso de verdad ocurriese, ya no tendría ningún motivo para seguir". Observó nuevamente las facciones del español e, impulsado por una seguridad que no sabía que poseía, comenzó a decir.- Lo siento, idio… España, de verdad lo siento. Jamás me avergonzaste, ni pensé en ti como en un estorbo, es totalmente al contrario, eres la razón por la que todas las mañanas consigo levantarme, por la que consigo en varias ocasiones sonreír, si tú me abandonaras, si realmente te alejaras de mí, ya nada tendría sentido. Ya que mi vida solamente lo tiene si tú estás en ella.

Varias lágrimas siguieron escapándose, mientras Lovino intentaba contemplar al español. Sin embargo en ese instante solo podía identificar un borrón en forma de persona. Se limpió las lágrimas con el fin de ver más claramente a Antonio, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse en su boca, se inclinó levemente.

- Por favor, si de verdad me quieres y sientes aprecio por mí, no me dejes, quédate a mi lado.- recortó aún más la distancia.- Sé que es muy probable que cuando despiertes no pueda hacerlo, así que…- la redujo aún más, quedando en una posición en la que su nariz casi chocaba contra la del español. El aliento de éste se topaba de forma pausada con el suyo propio. Cerró los ojos y continuó acercándose.- Te quiero.- finalizó recortando la poca distancia que los separaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! Antes de nada, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Siempre he pensando en que pasaría si Antonio acabara, algún día, dolido y terminara "creyéndose" las palabras que continuamente le dedica Lovino, y, estando un hermoso día de Marzo en mi casa xDDD, surgió esto, no sabía si subirlo o no, pero finalmente me decidí. **

**Con respecto al final. Tenía pensado dejarle uno más "feliz" sin embargo cuando estaba terminándolo me gustó que acabara así xD.**

**De todas formas, si os ha gustado y queréis un epílogo, solamente pedidlo, jejejeje!**

**Otra aclaración que quería hacer es con el tema del terremoto, todos sabemos que por desgracia, en muchos lugares se dan seísmos, si he puesto Andalucía como el lugar en el que sucede, no es porque odie la comunidad o algo así, si no porque yo soy andaluza, y prefería poner la mía, a otra comunidad diferente...**

**Creo que más o menos todo está aclarado, solamente espero que le deis una oportunidad a la historia, y que me dejéis algún Reviews para saber si os ha gustado o no. Se admite de todo, desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos! jajaja**

**Bueno, si llegáis hasta aquí, después de mi última parrafada, ¡sólo me queda agradeceros! ¡Un saludo!**


	2. Epílogo

Presionó suavemente esos apetitosos labios, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza. Como si en cualquier momento fueran a romperse, y no estaba del todo equivocado, pues, en ese instante, el hombre que se encontraba por debajo de él, estaba sumamente débil. Le contempló con detenimiento, grabando en su memoria cada uno de sus apuestos rasgos. Sonrió con calidez al comprobar como cada vez su expresión era más relajada, y el color rojizo que adornaba, un rato antes, sus mejillas, comenzaba a desaparecer para pasar a ser uno más saludable.

Alzó su mano derecha y le delineó su rostro. Comenzó posando su dedo índice en la frente del mayor, y descendió sutilmente, haciendo graciosas formas a su paso. En su rostro volvió a posarse una nueva sonrisa ante la suavidad que le proporcionaba al tacto la piel del español, y también al darse cuenta que poco a poco la fiebre comenzaba a bajar.

Suspiró durante un segundo, y siguió el recorrido por su nariz, despacio descendió, posando suavemente su dedo en los labios de Antonio. Los delineó, aun con la sonrisa plasmada en los suyos propios. Siempre había deseado probarlos, y no fue hasta instantes antes, cuando pudo hacerlo. Pensó que diría el español, si hubiera llegado a estar despierto, sin embargo intentó no hacerlo, sería demasiado vergonzoso para él y quizás demasiado peligroso para el estómago de España.

Probablemente lo mejor sería que nunca se enterase de lo que pasó. Lo contempló nuevamente, a pesar de su mejoría, aún no despertaba y eso era algo que lo tenía realmente preocupado. Cuando habló con Andalucía le comunicó que ella había recuperado la conciencia hacía ya varias horas, por lo tanto no comprendía porque el español aún no.

Sin embargo no iba a perder la esperanza, sabía que Antonio lo acabaría haciendo, y sería entonces cuando le explicaría, sin necesidad de revelar lo que el mismo ya había aceptado, que estaba equivocado al pensar que lo que le dijo la semana anterior era cierto. Sabía que el español creería en sus palabras, pues estas iban a ser sinceras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque no del todo.

Justo en ese momento, un sonido, proveniente de su estómago invadió el lugar, y recordó, con las mejillas sonrojadas, que no había comido nada desde al menos las dos de la tarde. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y miró la hora, iban a dar ya la una de la madrugada. Suspiró y, dando la espalda a Antonio, comenzó a levantarse de la cama con el fin de ir a prepararse algo para cenar. No obstante, cuando casi estaba incorporado, una mano lo detuvo.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y, con lentitud, volteó hacia el español. Sus castaños ojos chocaron de frente con unos intensos esmeralda que le observaron desde la cama. Sintió, en ese instante como el mundo se detenía a su alrededor, incluido su propio corazón que, en algunos momentos de su vida, había latido fuertemente por el moreno. El rostro de Antonio, en un principio desorientado, pasó a estar invadido casi al instante siguiente por una, aún débil, sonrisa.

Por su parte, él quiso sonreírle también, pero solamente quedó en intento, pues tan pronto como su corazón comenzó a latir nueva y rápidamente, unas fervientes lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos. Sintió como el español apretaba suavemente su mano, a la par que con una débil y reseca voz le decía.

- Lovi, no llores.- se detuvo un instante, sin embargo continuo a los pocos segundos.- estás más lindo cuando sonríes.- no obstante, contrario a lo que pretendía, las lágrimas no dejaban de bañar las mejillas del menor, quien solo atinaba, con voz entrecortada, a decir.

- Idiota, cállate.- sintió, tras hablar, una suave risa, y, limpiándose con premura las lágrimas, lo contempló. A pesar de su rostro débil, la sonrisa que poseía lo hacía más vivaracho, fue algo que le alivió en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Pareces un tomate, Lovi.- y le golpeó, con suavidad. A lo que el español volvió a responder con una suave risa. Sin embargo, tras quedarse callado unos segundos, la sonrisa desapareció y pasó a dejar en su rostro un aspecto sombrío.- ¿Qué sucedió?.- preguntó, al principio el italiano lo observó sin llegar a entender, al percatarse, el moreno añadió.- la razón de mi estado...

- Dos terremotos, en Andalucía.- respondió Lovino, desviando la mirada. Antonio lo observó, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, tragó durante unos segundos y, posteriormente, con voz atropellada, comenzó a preguntar mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- ¿Y mi hija? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Y los ciudadanos? ¿Ha muerto alguien? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Y…?.- Sin embargo el italiano detuvo su monólogo de preguntas.

- Ya basta, Antonio.- gritó mientras ponía una mano en su pecho para impedir que se levantara, el español lo miró sorprendido, no podía recordar la última vez en la que Lovino había dicho su nombre humano. Éste último, al comprobar que había dejado, por unos instantes, paralizado al moreno continuó.- Andalucía está bien, no ha muerto nadie, ha sido prácticamente un milagro después de ver como quedó la ciudad. Y han pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde el terremoto. Y por último te doy un consejo si no quieres pasar más dolor del que ahora sientes.- el español hizo un pequeño puchero, tras analizar sus palabras y comprender que de momento todo estaba bien, cuando escuchó la última frase de Lovino. Por su parte el italiano sonrió interiormente al ver la ternura que desprendía el mayor, y con voz más suave de la normal dijo.- que no te levantes ni te muevas, sigues débil aún.- en la cara de Antonio pudo dejarse ver una leve sonrisa de conformidad.

Tomó, con suavidad, la mano con la que Lovino le había impedido incorporarse, y la acarició con delicadeza. El italiano le observó, con un sonrojo en el rostro y desvió la mirada. Estuvieron unos segundos callados, sin embargo el silencio se rompió con un fuerte grito del español.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el dedo, Lovi?.- preguntó con mucha preocupación. El menor se miró su dedo y descubrió un corte en él, recordó entonces el jarrón que rompió.- Debes curártelo.- siguió hablando el español.- si no lo haces puede infectarse y…

- Idiota, no hagas un montaña de un grano de arena, solamente ha sido un corte, no voy a morir por ello.- dijo con enojo fingido el menor, pero feliz, sin embargo, interiormente. No obstante se puso serio de repente, al recordar que la razón por la que rompió el dichoso jarrón fue la pelea de la semana anterior, observó al español, quien le miraba aún preocupado.- España.- le llamó, el mayor le observó expectante.- antes, hablé con tu vecina.- Antonio le miraba sin comprender, sin embargo esperó pacientemente a que el italiano se explicara.- Fue gracias a ella que pude deducir que estabas aquí, en la casa.- dijo.- sin embargo, me comentó algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas.- el español le miró con confusión.

- ¿El qué?.- preguntó dudoso.

- Dijo que no venías, desde la semana pasada, mucho por la casa.- susurró, el español se puso serio de repente, y le dirigió una mirada que no supo identificar. Se mordió el labio y apartó lentamente sus ojos esmeraldas durante unos segundos. Suspiró y volvió a centrar la vista en él.

- Estuve con Madrid.- comentó. El italiano lo miró fijamente.- No podía estar en casa, me recordaba demasiado a ti.- confesó, ambos se observaron, durante unos segundos, uno con una seria mirada y el otro con una sorprendida, no obstante, casi a la vez, las desviaron.- por esa razón mi hijo me dijo que pasara unos días con él, y que de esa manera también me distraería.

Estuvieron unos minutos callados, unos en los cuales podía leerse la tensión que se había generado. Entonces Antonio suspiró suavemente y dirigió la vista hacia el italiano.

- Has venido.- dijo. Lovino le observó en silencio, llegaba el momento de aclararlo todo.- En el fondo tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras, y sabía que lo harías, pero…- calló durante unos segundos en los que el menor esperaba impaciente.- tenía miedo de que no lo hicieras.

- Todo fue mentira.- se limitó a decir Romano, desviando la mirada. Los papeles se invirtieron en ese instante, siendo ahora el español el que le miraba expectante, por lo que al italiano no le quedó más remedio que agregar.- No pienso que seas molesto, ni quiero que alejes de mí. Me asusté mucho al descubrir lo que pasó, España. Pensé que te perdería.- en ese instante Antonio lanzó una suave risa, el italiano le miró con el cejo fruncido, y a punto estaba de insultarle, tanto como su variado vocabulario le permitiera, cuando el español habló.

- ¿Sabes? He tenido un sueño mientras estaba inconsciente… y decías algo así.- Lovino le miró, abriendo completamente los ojos, mientras un suave sonrojo subía hacia sus mejillas. No podía creer que el español pudiera estar escuchando, aunque era un alivio saber que lo asociaba a un sueño, no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara si descubría la verdad.- Y también…- Antonio le miró, dudando sobre si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o no. El italiano, con el corazón en un puño articuló como pudo.

- ¿Y también?.- espero la respuesta impaciente, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que ésta no fuera la que él esperaba.

- No importa.- dijo el mayor.- La cuestión es que fui muy feliz.- desvió la mirada unos instantes y luego volvió a centrarla en él mientras sonreía. Lovino miró la sonrisa y comprendió en ese instante.

Al principio pensaba que realmente no le importaba al español, y que cuando decía que le quería y que era la persona más importante para él, solamente bromeaba, no obstante ese mismo día le demostró que había sido un idiota al pensar eso. A pesar de su estado, fue a dejarle una nota para que no se preocupara, aún a sabiendas de que ya no se encontraba bien. Si Antonio se arriesgaba así por él, ¿sería capaz de hacer lo mismo? Le observó, el mayor estaba con los ojos cerrado y una sonrisa tranquila plasmada en su rostro. Lovino suspiró, y haciendo uso de la valentía que había descubierto esa misma noche susurró.

- Todo fue verdad.- el español le miró sorprendido, y con una clara confusión en el rostro, parecía estar pensando que había escuchado mal, Lovino le miró de nuevo y volvió a decir.- Todo lo que crees haber soñado ha sido verdad, España.- calló un segundo y tragó saliva, sin llegar a comprender aún lo que iba a terminar diciendo.- Tanto lo de que te quiero como…- volvió a tragar.- como lo que pasó después.- Antonio abrió la boca levemente e intentó decir algo, no obstante volvió a cerrarla.

Romano por su parte tenía la vista desviada, mirando hacia la puerta. La opción de salir corriendo y huir tan lejos como sus piernas le permitiesen se le hacía muy atractiva en ese instante, sin embargo cuando a punto estaba de hacerlo, notó como una fuerte mano, tomándolo del cuello, tiraba de él hacia abajo. Lo siguiente que vio fueron los ojos cerrados de Antonio, mientras sus labios depositaban un suave beso en los propios. Un rubor creció en sus mejillas, a la par que el beso se intensificaba.

La lengua de España lamía con suavidad sus labios, pidiendo permiso para invadir propiedad ajena y él, con el corazón latiéndole más que nunca, se lo permitió. Ambas lenguas, hispana e italiana, comenzaron una suave danza que dejaba claro el predominio de la del mayor, éstas ajenas a todo el mundo demostraban, en ese instante, el amor que esas dos personas se profesaban.

Fue en ese instante cuando el italiano comprendió por qué al mayor lo llamaban país de la pasión. Nunca nadie le había besado como el moreno, a lo largo de todos sus siglos, y esperaba que nadie más lo hiciera. Al cabo de unos maravillosos minutos, el beso se rompió, dejando por un lado una suave sonrisa, y por el otro un rostro totalmente sonrojado.

- No puedo creer que me haya perdido esto durante tanto tiempo.- comentó Antonio, revelación que solo terminó por sonrojar más al italiano.

- Cállate idiota.- susurró éste, con el ceño graciosamente fruncido. El español, por su parte, simplemente se rió.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí acaba. Sinceramente no me ha convencido mucho este final, quizás algún día de estos lo arregle, no lo sé.**

**Si a vosotros tampoco os convence siempre podéis dejar el otro como final, jajajajaj. **

**Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, y espero, de verdad, que os haya gustado. A mí personalmente me ha divertido escribir algunas partes, al imaginar la situación y las escenas. Si fuera Lovino, por cierto, me habría tirado a por Antonio en más de una ocasión. No sé si vosotras lo compartís también o es que directamente soy una enferma mental jajajajajaja. **

**También quería agradecer, en especial, a _"xx-WhiteQueen-xx", "seasonsleep"_ y_ "kikyoyami8"_ por haberme dejado los reviews. Realmente me anima mucho leerlos y ver que la historia gusta, es por vuestros comentarios por lo que me he decidido a hacer este epílogo. ****Espero que os haya gustado leerlo, casi tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.**

**Por último vuelvo a agradeceros a todos que hayáis leído el fic, y espero que nos leamos pronto de nuevo. Un enorme saludo, ¡cuidaos!.**


End file.
